


The Trouble with Arrows

by TommyLane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco with a bow and arrow, Glitter Wielding Pixie, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyLane/pseuds/TommyLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day was always wretched but Harry was pretty sure that this year the blasted holiday might actually kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a drabble! Actually I've written countless drabbles but I've never actually posted one before...actually not positive why I'm posting this one other then the fact that I just can't get it out of my head. I had hopes of turning it into an actual story but well, who are we kidding? That's a long shot. Anyway I'm babbling (about my drabble haha, oh god don't let me post while drunk people!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this tiny little story that attacked my brain and demanded to be written.

Heart shaped, glitter shedding confetti was raining down upon his head like little flurries of multicolored snow with sharp little edges and flecks of glitter that wouldn't leave his clothing for the next decade and a half - and Draco Malfoy was aiming an arrow straight at his chest.

A real arrow. A perfectly straight stretch of wood, ground sharp at the tip and feathery at the end, the bow pulled tight - arching backwards, Malfoy's arm held taut, one eye closed, the other focused unwavering on Harry. His blonde hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail at the back of his head, keeping the locks from his eyes and showcasing the sharp angles of his cheeks and jaw. He looked like cupid from hell, an anti-cupid, dressed all in black with finger-less midnight gloves covering his pale hands. The confetti didn't touch him, it didn't dare, instead the manic pixie rained its storm solely upon Harry's head, shoveling out the atrocious stuff from its bright pink bag with crackling laughter.

Harry had no idea where the hell Malfoy had procured a bow and arrow, or how he had managed to walk all the up from the dungeons clutching the weapon without anyone batting an eyelash. Perhaps everyone simply thought it was a part of a costume, something meant to amuse and not injure. But it didn't look amusing, it looked threatening and like Malfoy planned to pierce Harry's heart with its stone tip and watch as he hit the ground with his last breath of air.

Harry opened his mouth, inhaled a precisely cut magenta heart, and choked.

Malfoy smirked, his lips quipping against the string of his bow and then his arm twitched, the arrow tipped to the side and as Harry coughed the offending shard of paper from his throat the Slytherin let the arrow fly.

The sound of it splitting into the wall behind him resounded in the air, ringing in Harry's ears as he stared at Malfoy, realizing a bit belatedly that he wasn't dead. Or even injured. But his hands were empty and when he turned his head a fraction it was to see the unsightly rainbow unicorn some unknown admirer had sent via evil, glitter wielding pixie pinned to the wall with the arrow stuck straight through its heart.


End file.
